


Worst of Me

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds something out about his servant and jumps to the wrong conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Assumption

Merlin wasn’t sure whether the world had truly been muted, or whether it was because the only thing that any of his senses could focus on was the fact that Arthur’s face was livid and his sword was currently pointing at the warlock’s chest. Unfortunately, Merlin knew it was because Arthur had overseen him when he sent that last party of bandits flying back over the hill. He had hoped that no one had noticed, that they would have just thought the wave before was the last of them, but luck hadn’t been on his side for a while now.

The stupid thing was, he didn’t even know that Arthur had seen him. The king hadn’t said anything, waiting until the rest of the group had mad camp before hauling his trusted servant, his _friend_ out of the camp with some order about gathering firewood. Merlin should have known something was wrong, Arthur never volunteered to come with him. Why should he when he had whole armies ready to do his any thought? They had only just made it out of earshot before Arthur had slammed Merlin against a tree, drawing his sword in the same movement.

It had only taken a moment of yelling for Merlin to realise that Arthur knew about his magic. His mind finally catching up with him, the warlock glared at the king.

“You accepted the Druids, you let magic back into Camelot. Why are you looking like you are about to execute me?”

“You lied to me. You’ve been one of them this whole time. How do I know that you haven’t been working with Morgana this whole time?”

If he was ever to look back on that moment, Merlin would have been proud about the way he didn’t blast Arthur across the small clearing they were in. The King had let magic back into the realm, he had made it public that he was renouncing all of his father’s laws in regards to the use of sorcerer and enchantments, that it was something that would follow the same rules as anything else- abuse it and you would be punished, but apart from that, magic-users were free. Apparently that rule didn’t stretch to Merlin.

“You think I would betray you like that? You think that I stayed by your side for all of these years, through every defeat we ever put her through, just to really be on her side? Besides, _we_ never defeated her, I did.”

“You lied to me, Merlin. You’ve been lying to me for years!”

“To stay alive! So that I could protect your ungrateful arse!” Arthur blinked in the moonlight and Merlin knew that he was thinking over what was being said.

“You just assumed, didn’t you? I hadn’t told you the whole truth about me – or when I did, you never believed me – so you thought that I was against you? Things aren’t that black and white, Arthur.”

“You’ve been protecting me?”

“From day one. Well, maybe not day one. In my first week in Camelot though. You know me, Arthur. This is just one little detail, one that just happens to define my very existence, but even so, I would never betray you. I could never hurt you.”

Merlin let out an audible sigh of relief as Arthur planted his sword in the ground, but found that his back was pressing firmly against the tree as the king began to close the distance between them. But Arthur went further than just invading Merlin’s personal space, instead he crowded him against the tree, covering Merlin’s body with his own. The warlock gasped at feeling just how aroused Arthur was and glanced up, uncertainty in his eyes.

“Do you have any idea what you did to me when you looked that damn powerful?” Arthur almost growled, and before Merlin could think of an answer, he found that he was being possessively kissed. Not that he minded, although he was sure that it must be magic that his hands ended up entwined with Arthur’s hair and a long moan left his throat. When the king finally pulled back, both of them panting and Merlin every bit as aroused as his master, he could finally meet Arthur’s eyes again.

“Assuming again, Sire?” He asked cheekily, his eyes regaining some of their usual sparkle. Arthur silenced him with another kiss, his hands beginning to wander.

“Not this time. This time I _know_. You’ve been watching me for far too long, Merlin. I didn’t do anything for fear of you thinking I was taking advantage of our positions. Now I know you are almost as powerful as me-,”

“More so.”

“-,so I can do whatever the hell I want to you.”

For once, Merlin had no desire to argue against his king. And when Arthur murmured an apology into his bare shoulder hours later when they had both finally collapsed in a panting, sweating heap, he figured that he wouldn’t mind Arthur making a few more assumptions about him if this was the result.


End file.
